Danny and Mindy - Wedding Date
by lozxtitchx
Summary: What if instead of inviting Peter to Josh's wedding, Mindy invites Danny? One-shot, and am open to requests...


**So, yeah, I know I'm hugely late to the party, but I am now a firm lover of The Mindy Project, Mindy Lahiri, Mindy Kaling herself and of course, Chris Messina, Danny Castellano and Mindy and Danny. Here's my first one-shot, based on episode 2x10, but instead of inviting Peter to Josh's wedding, she invites Danny…**

MINDY'S POV:

As I walked out of Danny's office, shutting the door behind me, I couldn't believe he'd said yes to going to Josh's wedding reception with me. Sure he'd been uber-protective the night he found out he'd been cheating on me and had put a very drunk me to bed, something which he took every opportunity to remind me of on numerous occasions since said incident, but I in no way, shape of form, expected him to say yes when I asked him to come with me…

DANNY'S POV:

I had to stifle my laughter as I watched Mindy's jaw drop as I said yes to accompanying her to Josh's wedding reception… She was literally speechless…

MINDY'S POV:

The day of Josh's wedding arrived, and as expected, a knock on my apartment door sounded at 2pm that afternoon. Checking my appearance one final time, I opened it, smiling as I saw Danny standing in the hallway, looking dapper in a three-piece suit…

"Ready to go?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at him

"Are you sure you're feeling okay, Dr. Lahiri?" he questioned, pressing the back of his hand against my forehead as I stepped out of my door

"Yes, why?" I inquired, batting his hand away

"You're ready on time. That has never happened before" he explained

"Shut up. And compliment my outfit" I proclaimed "how do I look?"

"Stunning" he replied, holding his arm out to me

"Thank you" I stated, smiling at him warmly as I linked my arm through his

DANNY'S POV:

The DJ had just announced Josh and his new wife onto the dancefloor for their first dance as husband and wife, and as other couples started to make their way onto the dancefloor to dance to "A Thousand Years", I saw Mindy staring at them wistfully…

"Come on" I proclaimed, standing up

"What?" she questioned as I held my hands out to her

"We're going to dance" I informed her

"But you don't dance" she replied as she moved to her feet

"It's a special occasion, so it's necessary" I stated "plus, you were looking like a little puppy dog. I couldn't stand it"

"You're just full of compliments tonight, aren't you, Castellano?" she inquired as she let me lead her to the dancefloor

MINDY'S POV:

I was surprised at how close Danny pulled me into him as we reached our spot on the dancefloor. His arm was wrapped around my waist tightly and his hand was clasped in mine as we swayed to the music, my hand moving from where it had been resting on his back to rest on his chest, the urge to lift my hand and wrap it around his neck to run my fingers through the hair at the back of his neck increasing by the second…

DANNY'S POV:

The minute the song finished Mindy pulled away from me and made her way back to our table. Following her, she downed the last of her champagne and picked up her clutch bag…

"What are you doing?" I questioned

"I've had enough" she admitted "all I really want to do is go home, get into my sweats and order Chinese food"

"Okay" I replied

"What?" she inquired "no arguments?"

I shook my head, signalling no… "If that's what you wanna do, that's what we'll do"

"Thank you" she replied, smiling at me warmly

Placing my hand on her lower back, I led her out of the hall, draping my suit jacket around her as she began to shiver as we reached the outside, the cold night air hitting us…

MINDY'S POV:

I subtly inhaled the smell of Danny as his suit jacket draped over my shoulders as he hailed us a cab, opening the door for me, letting me climb in first, giving the driver my address as he shut the door behind us…

"Thank you for making that night bearable" I sighed with relief as the driver pulled away

"You're welcome" he replied, smiling at me warmly as I looked at him "Mind?"

"Hmm?" I questioned as I looked out of the window as we drove down the streets of New York

"Nothing" he stated

DANNY'S POV:

Escorting Mindy to her front door, asking the cab driver to hold on, we stood on her steps…

"I'll see you tomorrow?" I questioned

"At work. Right" she replied, smiling at me warmly

"Yeah" I chuckled "night, Mindy"

"Night, Danny" she mirrored. Killing the thoughts in my head, I pressed my lips against her cheek, smiling as her eyes were shut as I pulled away

"Night" I spoke again, smiling at her as I made my way down the steps and into the cab once again

MINDY'S POV:

I arrived back in my apartment and shut the door behind me, placing my keys and clutch bag on the breakfast bar, swallowing a lump in my throat as I pulled Danny's suit jacket from my shoulders. Folding it neatly, I lifted it to my nose and inhaled the smell, sighing contentedly as I did so. Setting it on the bar next to my keys and clutch, I walked over to my mantelpiece and picked up a photo that had been taken at the last Christmas party – it was of myself, Danny, Morgan, Jeremy and Betsy, all five of us had huge smiles on our faces as the night had only just begun, and hadn't turned into utter chaos just yet. Sighing, I found my hand reaching up, my finger stroking across Danny's face…

MINDY'S OUTFIT:

shop/womens/dresses/cameo-rose-red-sequin-lace-sweetheart-neck-pencil-dress-_325653509

**P.S. Any requests, just let me know…**


End file.
